Stuff
by jtjaforever
Summary: Spock wonders why Nyota needs so many personal items.


_Star Trek XI_

_Title: Stuff_

_My first time posting and writing for this fandom. I'm not real comfortable with Spock's voice here, but the muse struck as I was looking at all my *stuff* and I jumped. Anyway here you go. Will be crossed posted at my LJ and the Spock/Uhura Ship LJ community._

_Hope you enjoy_

Nyota pulled another box into the small bathroom of Spock's quarter and started unpacking it. Before their marriage they had discussed which quarters they would share. Since he was a commander and his quarters were slightly more spacious than her own the choice was made. So here she stood putting her things away in her new home.

"Nyota," Spock said standing in the doorway in his customary manner, hands behind his back as his new wife put away her personal items. " Why do you possess so many personal care items? Surely one woman could not possibly use all of these things, even a human woman."

Nyota raised an eyebrow. "Hey, don't talk about my *stuff*. A girl needs her stuff, even one as perfect as myself," she smirked.

It was Spock's turn to raise a brow. "Nyota, indeed you are unique by far. Therefore logically you have no need for all these artificial enhancement aides, " he indicated with a sweeping motion of a hand toward the assorted items on the countertop moving into the room. " I find your appearance quite pleasing as it is."

"I left room for your things"

"My things were already in their assigned places," Spock's brow went up again.

"But Spock, a girl really needs her *stuff*. Sure mother nature starts us off right, however there is always room for improvement." she said batting her eyes at him.

"What does the environmental elements have to do with the large quantities of…"

Nyota rolled her eyes holding up her hands. " Spock I meant, what a girl is born with could always use a little boost."

"Again Nyota as I previously stated I find your physical attributes more than pleasing. I thought that I had made that known to you clearly by now. Therefore there is no logical need for all these items."

"Well let me show you how important all these things are. Now take this, I use this on my hair, it's a conditioner to make my hair shiny and smooth. AND, it's also good for my hair because it helps to rebuilt its structural integrity. Feel".

Another raised brow was his answer. Nyota was wearing her hair loosely about her shoulders as she often did when they were off duty. Spock stepped closer to run his fingers though the silken strands finding the texture pleasing as always.

"This I use on my hands, it softens them especially after working on that communications board all day. It can make my hands feel rough." She poured a small amount of the lotion into her hands and rubbed it in. Gently she placed her hand to Spock's cheek caressing lightly from his ear lobe to chin. The soft familiar scent brought back memories of how those soft hands had been used just hours before. He closed his eyes at the thought.

"Yes…most effective," his voice sounded a little rougher to his ears than point one five seconds earlier.

"Then you have this, I really need it here because my skin has a tendency to get dry and itchy especially in the controlled environment we live in on the Enterprise. This really keeps my legs and feet soft and silky, feeling."

Nyota gracefully placed her bare foot on the seat of the bathing platform. Spock kneeled slightly rubbing his hands from the heel of her foot, brushing her toes lightly and then sliding them lazily up her leg to her thigh. The side of his mouth quirked slightly as Nyota let out a breathe that sounded amazingly like a purr.

"Again, you seem to be correct," he stood slowly and moved a bit closer.

She cleared her throat, was it getting hotter in here?

"I also use it on the rest of my body as well," Nyota moved closer still as Spock gently stroked up and down the smooth warmth of her bare arms. She turned slightly in his arms to replace the other lotion and pick up a few other items. As she did a breast brushed against his chest with the movement and Nyota could feel as Spock's fingers stilled and tighten against her arms a bit.

"This little jewel I use after I cleanse my face. A girl has to have a clean canvas if she is to create a work of art. I call this my purple *stuff* and I adore it." She took a bit out of the jar and dabbed it on her cheek rubbing it in gently in small upward motions. Rubbing her cheek against Spock's she whispered in his ear. "What do you think?"

"Fascinating," he said as his lips moved to caress the curve of her neck, his hands circling her waist pulling her even closer. Nyota put her hand against Spock's chest stopping his attentions.

"Wait, I have one more thing," she said putting the item back and her breast making even closer contact this time.

"Nyota"

Was that a growl? She ran a finger lightly across his bottom lip. "Oh, you'll like this, it's the best of all."

She pulled out a small colorful tube that Spock noted held the same color she often wore on her lips. His mouth watered in anticipation. Nyota opened the tube and a faint fruity smell drifted into the air between them as she squeezed a little onto her finger and gently spread it across her lips. Closing the tube she leaned into Spock until her lips were merely a breathe away .

"Taste"

Without anymore prompting Spock took his fill and Nyota let him. She tasted the way he always liked…loved, sweet and fruity.

Breaking the kiss, Spock backed away slightly but keeping her firm within the cradle of his arms.

"It would seem my logic was flawed. Your *stuff* proves to have many desirable benefits."

As Nyota leaned in for another kiss she smiled against his lips.

"I thought you would say that."


End file.
